Yami Himura
Yami Himura is the main male protagonist of the fan-fiction DxD Black Lamb. A 2nd year student at Shitori Academy located in Tokyo and the youngest of two half-siblings. He is constantly referred to as "Black Lamb" as a nickname for his dangerous and criminal behavior. He is the wielder of the high-tier support/defensive type sacred gear called Eclipse Conversion and the Queen and first official servant of Aurora Lucifer's peerage. Yami was originally a member of class 2-B but after dying and being resurrected by Aurora Lucifer as her Queen, he is transfer to classroom 4-C, a class made up of Aurora and other various supernatural beings. Appearance Yami is a young looking boy of 17 years of age with long, messy, black spiky hair that droops past his neckline. He typically keeps his hair uncombed and in a messy fashion due to being too lazy to keep it neat and well kept. He is typically seen wearing a plain black t-shirt and dark blue jeans but during school hours he wears the typical uniform of a Shitori student which consists of: a white short sleeve dress shirt with a black blazer, black dress pants, and optional black dress shoes. Yami typically wears the first two buttons of his shirt undone. Yami possesses a lean but skinny physique and stands at 5'7 making him a couple of inches taller than Aurora. After becoming a devil however during battle he wears light battle armor which consists of metal shoulder blades and knee guards, and black boots with metal lining along the bottom. Yami is always seen wearing his family's ruby necklace that belonged to his mother. Personality Yami is typically cold and distant towards most of his classmates and those around him, besides his two friends since childhood, them both being the only two people he actually enjoys knowing and being around. He views his life as boring wishing for a more exciting life, even making jokes with his friends that he would join the Yakuza, just to achieve more excitement. He repeatedly engages in criminal activities, such as using and selling drugs, vandalizing, stealing, and breaking and entering just to satisfy his bored nature. He is well known by the local police in Tokyo because of his repeated criminal behavior. Because of these activities (along with his singing), he is very popular at Shitori Academy with some of the students being completely fearful of him while others finding amusement and excitement from his lifestyle. There are even teachers who wish to have him expelled solely because of his delinquent behavior outside of school. He was formerly a member of Silver Star Academy but after intense abuse from the faculty and student council he was forced to transfer to Shitori Academy at the end of his 1st year. He frequently gets into fights with his siblings who show concern for his life, with his sister even stating he will actually find himself a member of the Yakuza or something worse if he doesn't control himself. Yami brushes the both of them off, believing that they are just trying to control him and get him to fall in line to a life of mediocrity. His brother and sisters were both student council presidents when they attended Shitori Academy which is why Yami gains the name "Black lamb" due to the teachers and students who knew his siblings being so shocked at his sharp contrast. His brother who only being 24 is already a well-known police officer and his sister being 34 is a well known news-reporter only adds to their sharp contrast. Despite these flaws, Yami is shown to be very smart, able to get into Shitori Academy, a very high ranking academy on grades alone. Yami also shows anger at people who aren't close to him calling him by his first name solely because it's a typical feminine name. Unknown why but Yami is shown to act distrustful towards girls he first meets and who have a crush on him because of his past experiences. Despite his flaws however, Yami is extremely loyal to those close to him, after becoming a devil, he goes out of his way to make sure his friends aren't harmed in the collateral damage during any battles. After first becoming a devil, Yami is shown to be distrustful, annoyed, and distant from Aurora Lucifer. Due to their personalities, the two are always arguing with some of their arguments turning physical. Yami believing her to be another noble snob has a distaste for her and personally goes out of his way just to disobey her. Despite this he is excited about his new life as a devil, wanting to test out his new powers and abilities. After learning about Vali Lucifer he has huge admiration for him, wanting to be just like him and mimicking his quest to fight strong opponents and wanting to conquer the Rating Games. As the series progresses and Yami learns about the way Aurora's father neglected her, he begins to relate to her in terms of a distant father. Yami then begins to comfort her in her times of need and lets Aurora do the same to him. At the beginning of the series, Yami reveals that he made a job for himself by hosting parties at hidden locations so teenagers could do whatever they wanted without facing repercussions from adults. He would make people pay him for coordinates to these parties. History Not much is known about Yami's past other than the fact that his mom died in childbirth so he was sent by his father to live with his half-brother and half-sister in Tokyo due to his father having to travel for work. Yami grew up rarely seeing his father (which results in their distant relationship) and was basically raised by his older sister who at 17 took care of both him and Riku using the money his father sent her. Powers and Abilities Immense Demonic Power: Due to being a reincarnated devil he possesses all the typical abilities of a devil including the ability to cast spells. However due to lack of training so far he is shown to have very little control over any magic he uses but despite this, his natural demonic power is shown to be very strong. * Queen Piece: Due to being resurrected using a queen evil piece he possess all the characteristics of the Rook, Knight, and Bishop evil pieces, thus making him one of the most balanced pieces in Aurora's peerage as well as one of the most powerful. Equipment Eclipse Conversion ( ) also known as "Astral Cross Shield" and "Moonlight Guardian" is a high-tier support/defensive type sacred gear that takes the form of a gold shield that resembles a fiery blaze with a orb in the middle. Eclipse Conversion initially has the ability to defend and protect the wielder and others from physical and magical attacks, similar to a standard shield sacred gear (but cannot reflect). But this sacred gear goes beyond that with the ability to absorb the energy into the shield. All the physical or magical energy that the Sacred Gear absorbs can then be turned into any other type of energy by Yami's choice. Miyu (未夢) a self proclaimed "sheep demon" of unknown origin sealed inside Yami. Miyu makes her first appearance in Life 2 after Yami has a dream about the two Dragon Emperors where she tells Yami to call on her whenever he needs power, it is revealed through Celina that Miyu actually wants to possess Yami when he asks her for power. Her normal form is that of a teenage girl the same age as Yami with long blonde hair and gray eyes with large sheep horns sticking out of her head and her secondary form is that of a rather large black sheep with dark red eyes. Quotes To be Announced Major Battles To be Announced Trivia * This character was created with the help of Houki Minami and I created Yami with the intention of him being the complete inverse of Ichijou at the initial start of both their series. His sacred gear Eclipse Conversion only adds to the inversion, due to the sacred gear being defensive (compared to the offensive boosted gear) and the sacred gear is also a absorption type (whereas the boosted gear Ichijou possesses is a boosted type). * Yami's favorite weather is raining or thunder storms. * Yami's favorite meal is said to be fried pork and beef udon. * Miyu being sealed inside Yami is a reference to his nickname and the title of the story. Also the kanji I used for her name means "sheep, dream" reference to her first appearing in Yami's dream and what she is. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Humans Category:DxD Black Lamb